


Shower time

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Frerard, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have shower time after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower time

**Author's Note:**

> Frank iero and Gerard way aren't mine and this is fiction i made it up

I watch him when we are on stage more then he knows. Don’t get me wrong I get wild all over the stage. It doesn’t matter I always know where Gee is. I am always aware of him. I am standing very near to him as he squats down on the stage tonight. I am so close were nearly touching. It is so hot tonight in Florida even more so because it is august. I am sweating heavily already. So he when suddenly reaches between my legs it only causes the temperature to rise. He suddenly reach his arm between my legs. He’s grabbing at my hip trying to get a hold on me. He finally settled for grabbing the waist of pants. He however quickly let his hand slide down caressing my ass. I was so turned on I could not focus on anything else around me. His hand doesn’t stay there long before he is running it down my leg. Suddenly his hand is no longer on me the moment has passed quickly. He didn’t move even now that he had let go he stayed there his right arm wrapped around my leg holding me there. I drop my guitar in that moment without a second thought. Grabbing him with my left hand I pull his head against my crotch and start humping his face right there on stage. I rub my hand all over his face as I grind on him. I throw my head back in pleasure as I feel my penis pressing against my jeans. It the only thing between me and Gees bare skin. I am so turned on its make me hard right here on stage. I am not sure exactly who really pushed who off but I quickly walked away. It had seemed to last forever but it only been a brief moment on stage. I was uncomfortably hard the rest of the show. Immediately after the show I headed to the bus. I was going straight to the shower. I had to do something about this raging hard on. I quickly peel off my clothing throwing it to the floor. I slip into the shower turning on the hottest water I can stand. I turn my back to the spray letting it beat down on my sore muscles. I lean my head against the wall standing there like for several minuets. Finally I reach down to take my throbbing member in my hand. Suddenly the shower door is pulled open. I am about tell them to fuck off when I suddenly realize it is Gee. He is standing there necked grinning at me. Mind if join you he says motioning to the shower. I grab his hand pulling him into the shower with me. He wraps his arms around me pulling me close. He starts kissing me so deeply that he’s actually taking my breath away. We are pressed so tightly together in the small shower we barely have room to move. He pulls away breaking the kiss. He looks deep in eyes and says did you really need to hump my face. We both laugh. I sweep him up in my arms holding him by his hips so tightly my nails are digging in to his flesh. He puts his arms around me as I press his back up against the shower wall for leverage. His arms snake around my neck to pull me closer to him. I carefully position my self at his entrance. I know I didn’t prepare him but I just couldn’t wait. I press my head into his tight opening.he whimpers a little for pain or pleasure. I am nt sure which. Maybe even from both. I press my face into his hair. My lips are just above his ear. I whisper ill be as gently as I can. He nods his consent. I Slowly enter him till he is completely filled with my entire throbbing member. My cock pulses with excitement inside his body. I start to move with in him slowly. He is biting my neck softly. God I love being with him this way. His hands are all over me caressing my skin. His eyes flutter closed. His eye lashes brushing his cheeks. He looks so innocent and venerable this way. I drive my hips up against his firm ass filling him over and over. He squirms in my arms moaning. I hold him tight. I love the sound of Gee moaning it makes my cock throb inside him. I reach between us to touch his dick but he stops me. No he whisper softly you first. I nod thrusting into him now harder and faster. I am so turned on by Gee I know I will not last long. He is so tight and warm around me. I am pounding him so hard against the wall of the shower I am almost afraid I might break him. I thrust one last time exploding deep within him. I continue to move my hips against him till I empty every last drop of seed into him. I slowly let him down as he puts his feet on the floor he grins at me . His own hardness is straining between us. I reach out gently caress it with my rough finger tips. His eyes lock with with my own holding me in his intense stare. He speaks very softly. I want to feel your mouth on me he says. I shoot him a lopsided grin sliding to my knees . I nuzzle his crotch then take him into my mouth. He groans wrapping his hands in my hair tightly tugging at it. I try to ease his erection slowly into my mouth but Gee is excited. He thrust his hips into my mouth. He almost chokes me but I quickly adjust. I let him thrust into my mouth. He fucks my mouth excitedly. I can taste his pre-cum in my mouth. I love the heady taste of Gee. He so beautiful when He’s desperate and wanton like this. I raise my eyes to look him. His head is thrown back against the shower wall. The water is rushing down over smooth porcelain white skin. His pouty lips are slightly parted. His loud moans are filling my ears. It doesn’t take him long before he is violently tugging at my hair trying to fill my mouth with much of his cock as possible, He gives one more hard thrust and explodes filling my mouth with seed. I greedily suckle his cock trying to get ever drop but some spills down my chin. He laughs softly tugging me up to face him. He leans in licking his seed of my chin. He captures my lips delving into my mouth his tongue. It dances over my own silken and soft. I breath him in through my nose. I break the kiss panting out of breath. Frankie I love you he tells me softly. I know Gee I love you to. I take him in my arms holding him against me. We quickly finish showering before quickly toweling each other dry. I lead him to the back of the bus to lay down. We lay down on the bed. We don’t even bother to put our clothes on. I pull him to me holding him tightly. He lays his head on my chest. I don’t just hear his breathing even out but I can feel slow down. I know he is sleep before he even start to lightly snore. I smile stroking his hair. I kiss the top of his head very softly smiling at him. I make my own self more comfortable feeling tired and sated. It isn’t long before I fall asleep holding him feeling happy like I can with no one else.


End file.
